Enter dimension 63
by Smoking Wrecker
Summary: The Loud siblings get sucked into another dimension and meet their gender bent counterparts. Will Lincoln and his sisters get back to their home or will they be stuck there?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is something I had after watching the episode one of the boys. It was an ok episode. But I don't own the Loud House. But if I did this would be an episode.**

It was a quiet day in the Loud house, wait a minute quiet? That's not right. Then the house starts to shake and Lisa screams at the top of her lungs. "Someone help me!" Lisa shouted.

"Earthquake!" Leni shouted and ran outside of her room.

"For the love of science, someone please help me!" Lisa shouted.

Lola opens the door to her room and she had a angry look on her face as she marched to Lisa and Lily's room. She was putting on make up until Lisa's experiment ruined her focus. "Lisa open the door now!" Lola shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Serisouly, my experiment is unstable!" Lisa cried out.

This got the rest of the Loud siblings attention and they walked to the door of Lisa's and Lily's room. "Yo Lis, what's going on in there?!" Luna asked.

The shaking stop and Lisa opens the door with some bruises on her head and hands, the right sleeve of her sweater was torn off and her glasses were cracked. "So you were you all waiting to see if I was ok and badly damaged?" She asked.

"Well, we didn't know if there was going to be a explosion." said Lincoln.

"Yeah, you make more explosions then a theme park stunt show." Luan joked,

"Not to mention that you ruined my concentration!" Lola shouted as she revealed her face, she had lipstick smeared on the right side of her cheek.

"What the heck are you working on?" Lana asked.

"I'm glad you asked." Lisa gestured her brother and sisters to come in.

"Wait you're not gonna use us for your experiments?" Lori suspected.

"No, scouts honour." Lisa replied. "Now come in."

The Loud siblings all enter Lisa and Lily's room and they see a big metal circle and to the left is a control pad. "What the heck is that?" Lucy asked.

"This is a portal that will leads us to other dimensions." Lisa explained.

"Where did you get the idea to make this?" Lincoln asked.

"Well do you recall that dream you had where you had ten brothers instead of ten sisters?" Lisa asked Lincoln.

"Yeah." Lincoln replied.

"Well after hearing about your unconscious thought or as you cal it a dream, it got me thinking what if there are other dimensions besides this one." Lisa explained.

"So you literally built a portal?" Lori asked.

"Correct." said Lisa.

"Do mom and dad know about this?" Lincoln asked.

"Negative, and we need to keep it that way." said Lisa. "I was running a few tests, until it became unstable."

"So that's why you were calling for help?" Lynn asked.

"Yes, but luckily I was able to shut it down." said Lisa.

"Let's give it a shot! I want to go to a dimension where I'm a toad!" said Lana.

"Negative Lana! I told you that the portal is unstable." said Lisa.

"Let me guess, it would explode?" Lori asked.

"That's correct." Lisa replied. Lily is at the control pad and tries to press a button. "Don't press a button." Lisa grabbed Lily and took her away from the control pad.

"Well I'm not going through that again." said Lincoln.

"It was just a dream little bro." said Luna.

"Like yeah." Leni replied.

Just then the portal reactivates and begins to suck everything into the portal. "I didn't do it!" Lana shouted.

Lori grabs on the ledge of the door, then the rest of her siblings grab on to Lori from oldest to youngest. "This sucks. Pun not intended!" Luan shouted.

"Don't wrinkle my dress!" Lola shouted at Lisa.

"I'm trying to hold on to my life!" Lisa snapped at Lola.

"I don't wanna die!" Lynn cried. "I have a spicy meatball sub that's getting cold!"

Lori was losing her grip and she started to slip. "No, no, no, no, no!" Lori exclaimed and she loses her grip. The Loud siblings all scream as they got caught in the vacuum of the portal, once they all got into the portal closes.

* * *

A portal opens up outside of the Loud house and the Loud siblings crash land on the ground. "Is everyone ok?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm ok." said Lucy.

"Never better." Lana replied.

"I'm literally ok." said Lori.

Lily gives a thumbs up. "Ok that's good." said Lincoln.

"But why are we outside of our house?" Leni asked.

"Beats me. I'm getting back inside to eat my sub before it gets cold." said Lynn. She runs to the door and tries to open the door, but it's locked. "What the heck? It's locked!"

"Good thing I have my tools." said Lana as she took out a screwdriver.

"Have you ever unlocked a door before?" Lincoln asked Lana.

"Nope. But there's a first time for anything." said Lana.

The door opens and the Louds gasped, they see a 11 year old girl with fair skin, freckles on her cheeks, long white hair with a orange hair clip, with white earrings, wearing a orange blouse, dark blue skirt, and red shoes. Both the girl and the Loud siblings both scream at this encounter.

 **Well that was the first chapter. Sorry that it was short, but it was all I can think of. I may mention other dimensions which would be other people's fanfics in future chapters. Just a heads up. Please review and stay frosty.**


	2. Chapter 2

The girl rubbed her eyes and blinked twice. "Is this a dream?" She asked.

Lynn (girl) punches the other girl in the arm. "Ow!" She cried.

(A/N: Just a heads up to avoid confusion. I will put in the gender of which Lynn is talking.)

"Did that hurt?" Lynn (girl) asked.

"Yeah!" She replied.

Then a 4 year old boy, with fair skin, brunette short shaggy hair, wearing a white lab coat, brown pants and brown shoes step outside. "Linka will you keep it down. Some of us are trying to solve for Y." said the boy.

"Wait a minute." said Lisa as she approached the young boy. The young boy looked at Lisa and their eyes both widened.

"You resemble like as me!" Both Lisa and the boy exclaimed.

"Levi? What's going on?" Linka asked.

"I'll explain everything, get inside!" Levi commanded.

The Louds along with Linka walk inside the house. "Ok what's going on!?" Linka asked.

Just then a puck is flying towards Leni and hits her in the chest. "Ouch!" She cried out.

Just then they see a 13 year old boy with fair skin, long brown hair, freckles, wearing a wears a red and white jersey shirt that has the number 0, red and white shorts, and cleats, and he's holding a hockey stick. "Hey have you guys seen the puck." said the boy.

"It hit me in the gut!" Leni replied.

"Lynn!" Linka snapped.

"What did I do?" Lynn (girl) asked.

"Not you, my brother Lynn." said Linka.

"Now we have two Lynns!" said Lana.

"Now I'm seeing double!" Luan joked and laughed causing everyone to groan. "Get it?"

"I get it!" A 14 year old boy replied. He has fair skin, braces, brown hair cut shorter and parted at his forehead. He's wearing brown shoes, white socks, a white, short-sleeved, button-up shirt, a pink bow tie, and yellow plaid shorts that held up by red suspenders.

"Great another Luan!" Lori rolled her eyes.

"You are correct Lori." Lisa replied.

"I am?" Lori asked.

"Well believe it or not we ended up in a dimension where Lincoln is a girl and we are all boys." Lisa explained.

"I always thought Lynn was a boy." said Luna.

"Hey!" Lynn (girl) exclaimed.

Just then five more boys walk downstairs. One is a 17 year old boy, with fair skin, two hairs on his chin, blonde hair, blonde eyebrows, wearing a blue tank top, brown shorts and blue shoes.

A 16 year old boy with fair skin, short blonde hair, with white sunglasses, wearing long-sleeved, light green shirt with another white shirt underneath, dark blue jeans, light green socks with white spots, and brown dress shoes.

A 15 year old boy with fair skin, freckles on his cheeks, brown hair styled in a faux hawk. He's wearing a black checkered pants, as well as a blue vest with a purple t-shirt with a skull on it underneath, which is similar to Luna's. He also wears purple boots and a grey belt wrapped around his pants.

A 6 year old boy with fair skin, short blonde hair, wearing a red cap backwards, blue overalls and blue and white sneakers.

Another 6 year old with fair skin, short blonde hair, wearing a crown, a white long-sleeved t-shirt tucked into his dark gray pants, supported by a brown belt, a pink scarf, brown boots and matching brown gloves.

"What's going on here Levi?" The 17 year old asked.

"Come me crazy. But those girls kinda look like us." said Lynn (boy).

"I'll explain Loki and Lynn." said Levi.

"Explain what?" A 8 year old boy with pale skin, short black hair that covers his eyes, wearing a long sleeve white and black stripe shirt, a black t shirt over it, grey pants and black and white checkered shoes. His appearance scared everyone around him minus Lucy.

"Lars! Stop doing that!" Linka shouted.

"Can you please explain what's going on?" Lola asked.

"Very well." said Levi.

"I'll join in as well." said Lisa.

"Give us the short version!" Loki stated.

"Very well." Levi replied. "As you can see the girls and boy you see before you are from another dimension. So yes they are a copy of us."

"We're skirts in another dimension?" The 15 year old rocker asked.

"Yes, Luke." said Levi. "I've been studying other dimensions for quite some time."

"Interesting, I just made a portal to travel to other dimensions." Lisa replied.

"Remarkable." Levi replied.

"So I guess Lars is Lucy's counterpart." Lincoln guessed.

"Correct. Lori is Loki's counterpart and Luna is Luke's counterpart." said Lisa.

"My brothers, Loni, Lane, Lynn, Leif, Lexx, and Leon are your sisters' counterparts." said Levi.

"Leon?" Lincoln asked.

"Our baby brother." Linka answered. "He's taking a nap."

"So are they clones of us?" Loni asked.

"No Loni, they are from another dimension." said Levi.

"So you like jokes?" Luan asked.

"You bet!" Lane replied.

"It's kinda freaky seeing myself as a boy." said Linka.

"I know how you feel." Lincoln replied. "Hey Levi can you just fire up that portal so we can go home?"

"Well no, because I destroyed the portal after a failed test that nearly ended my life." Levi explained. "Along with the return remote."

"Dang it, I forgot my return remote back in my dimension. I'm as dumb as Leni." said Lisa.

"Hey!" Leni snapped at Lisa.

"So how long did it take for you to built that portal?" Lynn (boy) asked.

"Two or three weeks." said Levi.

"Two or three weeks?!" The Loud sisters and Lincoln exclaimed.

"Correct, that long." said Levi.

"Perhaps I can give you a hand." Lisa suggested.

"You can join in." said Levi. "Follow me to my room." Levi and Lisa both walked upstairs to rebuild the portal.

"You can mingle with your counterparts and I suggest you be nice." said Lisa.

"We are nice!" Lynn (girl) replied.

"I was referring to our male counterparts." said Lisa and walked upstairs.

 **We'll see the Lincoln and his sisters interact with Linka and her brothers in later chapters. I like to say thanks for the big feedback from the first chapter. Please review and stay frosty.**


	3. Chapter 3

Lisa and Levi have entered Levi and Leon's room, Lisa looks at Leon's crib and noticed that Leon is similar to Lily, minus the eyelashes and the fact that he is a boy. "So that's Leon?" Lisa asked.

"Correct, my other counterpart." said Levi. "He usually escapes his crib and he got out."

"I have this problem with Lily as well." said Lisa. "Let's begin our search."

"Agree." Levi replied.

The two child prodigies searched through Levi's failed project files. "So many memories." said Lisa. "Well building my own inventions in my own dimension."

"I know what you mean." Levi replied. "But what I really don't get is how your portal is still intact, while I had my portal disassembled?"

"Hmm. That is a good question." said Lisa. "Perhaps, it's not all dimensions have the same events as ours."

"That could be a theory." said Levi. "Say when your brother was being bullied by a girl how did your siblings reacted?"

"They all squealed in excitement." Lisa replied.

"My brothers and I were shocked to hear that a boy was assaulting my older sister." said Levi as he looked through the files.

"Well not everything has to be the same. Events can be different in other realities." Lisa stated.

"True. Like how I am more evolved than these Neanderthals I call my brothers." said Levi. "Linka is above them. Not on the same level as I thought."

"But more mature then her older brothers." said Lisa.

"True, but she has flaws." said Levi.

Lisa finds blueprints to the portal. "I found it." said Lisa.

"Perfect. Now all we have to do is to put the pieces together." said Levi.

"Let's go tell our siblings." said Lisa. The two child geniuses and Leon all headed downstairs.

* * *

The 22 Loud Kids were talking in the living room and talked amongst each other.

"Imagine how Mom and Dad are going to react with the gender-swapped versions of us living here. The house isn't that big for us to stay here." Lori said.

"Did you just call our parents your parents?" Linka asked.

"Why not? They basically are. We're basically the same people. It's almost like we're all siblings." Lola said as they all talked.

"Eh, we could just set you guys up with the Kents," Loki said.

"Of course. It's a parallel dimension. They have an alternate versions of our neighbors too," Lisa said with a smile.

"What are their names?" Leni asked.

"From oldest to youngest: Katniss, Kristen, Kendall, Kelly, Kelsey, Kyle, Kendra, Kylie, Kacy, Karen, and Karly," Lynn (boy) said.

"So I'm guessing you guys had that contest?" Lincoln asked.

"How did you guys know about the contest?" Loni asked.

"We had the same better family contest against Keanu, Kody, Kole, Kevin, Kaleb, Katie, Kelan, Kaz, Ken, Keith and Kirk." said Luan.

"So they're the Kents' counterpart?" Lynn (boy) guessed.

"Right dude." Luna replied.

"But we're cool with the Kents." said Lincoln.

"Same with ours." said Linka. "But Levi I have one question. If Lincoln and and his sisters are from another dimension. Could there be more dimensions?"

Levi rubbed his chin and thought about Linka's question. "Hm, it could be a possibility." said Levi.

"I agree. There could a dimension where we are all cyborgs, a pirate universe, a universe where are all superheroes, a universe where are all ninjas and many more." said Lisa.

"I would love being a cyborg!" Lynn (boy) replied.

"Argh, you sure? The pirate universe sounds fun matey." Luan joked. "Get it?"

"Good one Luan!" Lane replied.

"Maybe there's a dimension where we are all vampires?" Lucy suggested.

"That would be wicked." Lars replied.

"Maybe we should check out those other dimensions!" Lana suggested.

"No way. I just want Levi and Lisa to make that portal and get back to my princess bed." said Lola. "Make it snappy!"

"If you have forgot my previous statement, the portal will take 2 or 3 weeks to build." said Levi.

"He has a point Lola." Lisa added. "Even with my help, I would still take the same amount of time it took for Levi to built the portal."

"So I guess you're stuck with us." said Lexx.

"It's gonna be weird being around a boy version of me." said Luna.

"Same here dudette." said Luke.

"Maybe we can hang out with our counterparts." Linka suggested. "Like Lincoln and I can hang out at the arcade?"

"Lincoln is dating Ronnie Anne." said Leni.

"No Leni we're hanging out as friends." said Linka.

"Oh." Leni replied.

"We should get you guys over to the Kents." said Loki.

"I wonder what their reaction would be when they see us!" Lana asked.

* * *

Later...

At the entrance to the Kent's mansion, Loki looked a bit nervous as she rang the doorbell.

The door opened, revealing a 17-year old girl with blonde hair that reached just below her shoulders and wore a black tank top, brown cargo shorts, and white sneakers. She then looked to see this universe's version of the Louds with the prime dimension's version of the Louds hiding by the side wall so she wouldn't see her.

"Guys?" the girl asked.

"Hey, Katniss." Loki said, twiddling his thumbs together.

"I know that look, Loki. You only get that look when you're nervous. What's up?"

"There's this emergency that we kind of have to take care of." Leif said.

"And you had to come to us to do it?" Katniss asked.

"Yeah, see the thing is... we have these friends who need somewhere to stay for the next 2 or 3 weeks." Levi said.

"Of course. Any friends of yours are friends of ours. We'd love to."

"Thanks." Lexx said. "We'll go back and get them."

"Wait, I thought they were hiding by the wall?" Loni said as the other 21 Louds face-palmed at the same time.

The prime dimension's Louds came out of hiding and Katniss' eyes widened in shock at seeing the gender-swapped versions of her neighbors. Her eyes then rolled back in her head and she blacked out.

"Meh, better than how Clyde reacts when he sees Lori." said Lana.

 **Anyway the worlds I mentioned in the story are references to Loud house stories.**

 **Loud Cyborgs- Lincoln the Cyborg by jiggylagos**

 **Pirate universe- A Pirate's life by Archemios**

 **Loud as superheroes- Attack of the duplicates by geo soul and Loud League by DannyAndy1989 (this story is only on Deviantart)**

 **The ninja universe is something I made up.**

 **I like to thank Ben10man for the names of the Genderbent Kents and Katniss' reaction to Prime Louds. Please review and stay frosty.**


	4. Chapter 4

Katniss began to wake up and finds herself in her own room. "You're awake!" Linka said as she entered the room.

"Linka? How did I get here?" Katniss asked.

"Loki and Luke carried you upstairs." Linka replied.

"Oh. I had this weird dream where I saw you and your brothers. But you were a boy and your brothers were girls." said Katniss.

"It wasn't a dream." Lucy said on the ride side of Katniss' room. Linka and Katniss all screamed at Lucy's appearing act.

"I'm still in the dream!" Katniss screamed.

"No. It's real, that's Lucy." said Linka.

"Let me guess Lars' counterpart?" Katniss asked.

"Yes." said Lucy.

Then the rest of the Prime Loud siblings and this Dimension Loud siblings all entered the room. "Ok don't freak out." said Leni.

"I'm not. But what the heck is going on?" Katniss asked.

"Allow me to explain." Levi stated.

5 minutes later.

"That's what happened." Levi finished.

"So you want me and my siblings to keep a gender swap version of your guys in my home?" Katniss asked.

"Our house isn't big enough for 22 Louds." Linka said.

"But your place is big enough." Lexx stated.

"Ok fine." Katniss replied.

"By the way where are the rest of the Kents?" Lori asked.

"I know where they are follow me." Katniss replied.

As the Louds and Katniss walked into the auditorium, they saw the rest of the Kents of this dimension looking at Kristen performing a magic show for her sisters and brother. Kristen is a 16 year old girl with fair skin, medium length blonde that reaches her neck, wearing a green blouse, blue shorts and white shoes.

Kendall is a 15 year old girl with fair skin, short brown hair, wearing an unbuttoned red flannel shirt over a white t shirt, blue jeans, brown shoes and wearing a light brown cowboy hat.

Kelly is a 14 year old girl with fair skin, long brown hair that reaches her upper back, wearing a white t shirt, a brown skirt and brown shoes.

Kelsey is a 13 year old girl with fair skin, brown hair in a ponytail, white t shirt with the Atari logo on it, blue shorts and white sandals.

Kyle is a 11 year old boy with fair skin, platinum blonde hair, red t shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers.

Kendra is a 8 year old girl with pale skin, medium length black hair with her right eye being covered by her right bang, a hair clip with a skull on the left side of her hair, wearing a black dress and black shoes.

Kylie is a 6 year old girl with fair skin, short black hair, wearing a blue t shirt and blue shorts, and red shoes.

Kacy is the same age as her twin sister, fair skin, black hair with two pigtails, black tank top with the Ghostbusters logo on it, red skirt, and black shoes.

Karen is a 4 year old girl with fair skin, brown short hair, a tan long sleeved shirt with the periodic table on it, black pants and brown shoes.

Karly is a 1 year old baby girl with fair skin, a little bit of black hair on her head, wearing a white t shirt and blue jeans.

Kristen noticed them walk in and beamed. "Ah, perfect. Just what I need. Some volunteers!"

"Volunteers?" Luna asked, slightly nervous as she sat them down at a table in front of her as the other Kent siblings talked amongst themselves about the genderbent versions of their neighbors.

"Are they clones?" Kelsey asked.

"I don't think that Levi has gotten to that yet." Kendall said.

"And who might you be... genderbent versions of the Louds?"

The 11 prime Louds said their names as Kelly took out a deck of cards. "For my next trick, I need three of you to pick a card. Any card." She showed them the cards as Lynn (girl) picked one up. "Show it to me, Lynn."

"Seven of diamonds," she said.

Lana then picked one up and showed it to her. "Three of spades."

Finally, Leni picked one up and stared confusedly at that. e"I don't know what-"

"Give me that." Lincoln sighed as he picked it up and showed it to Kelly. "Eight of clubs."

"Okay, so we got a 7, a 3, and an 8." Kristen said as she looked to Lori. "Lori, for proof, I need your phone to take a picture of that."

Lori gaped nervously as she handed her phone to her.

"Could you hold up the three cards?" Kristen asked as Lori held up the cards and Kelly took a picture of them with Lori's phone. "Okay. Now we have photo proof of the cards so there's no way that I can switch them-" But as she was speaking, she accidentally dropped the phone into a glass of water that was on the table. "Oh my God!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Lori shouted as Kelly got a cloth and a hair dryer.

"Okay, no need to worry. Can you turn it on?"

Lori tried to turn it on, but it was broken.

"Dang it, Kristen!"

"Okay, no need to panic. Let's see if I can fix Lori's phone. Now, this is a two-step process. First step is to isolate the phone." Kristen took the phone and put it into the cloth that she formed into a bag. "Step two is to dry it off." She stuck the hair dryer into the cloth and blowed the hot air into it. A few seconds later, smoke started to billow out from the cloth.

"Great." Lori sighed.

"That's a good sign, Lori. Because not only is your phone fixed, but it's also, in fact-" She blew away the smoke and undid the cloth to reveal that there was nothing there! "-gone!"

Everybody gasped in awe at that.

"But, if it is fixed, we should be able to hear it ring. Katniss, my dear sister, can you call Lori's phone?"

Lori told Katniss her number and she dialed it. Soon, a faint ringtone was heard.

"That's my ringtone!" Lori gasped as Kristen gestured her to follow her and all 33 of them walked over to where the ringtone was strongest.

"Hold on, everyone. This is about to get dangerous." She unfolded a Swiss army knife and stabbed the cushion of the seat they were surrounding and cut a hole in it. She then produced Lori's phone from the seat!

Lori gasped and grabbed the phone away from her. "Shut up!"

"But if this is really your phone, it would have the picture we took of the cards." Kelly stated as she brought up the picture of the cards and the Louds and her siblings applauded her. "But wait! There are hundreds of seats in this auditorium, Lori. And we took a picture of cards that red 7, 3, and 8."

"No." Lori stated, nervously expecting what was coming.

"Look at the seat number." She lifted the seat up to reveal the number "738!"

"Whoa! That was awesome!" said Lana.

"Why thank you." said Kristen bowed. "But for my next trick, Lucy would you like to join me on stage."

Lucy walked on stage. "What do you want me to do?" Lucy asked.

Kristen pulled up a curtain around Lucy. "Appacra Presto!" Kristen said and the curtain pulls down and it revealed a black bunny with Lucy's hairstyle.

"Oh my gosh! Lucy's a bunny rabbit!" Leni shouted.

"Relax Leni. All part of the trick." said Lexx.

"I was going for a monkey." Kristen said as she pulled the curtain back up and says the magic words. "Now Lucy say something."

There was nothing back silence. Then the curtain fell and Lucy was gone. "Oh dear." said Kristen.

"Not bad." said Lucy back in her seat which scared everyone around her, minus Lars and Kendra.

"I kinda liked you as bunny." said Lola.

"Too bad." Lucy replied.

Throughout the rest of the show Kristen performed a lot of magic tricks even a trick where Lola and Lana were placed in a box and Kristen placed a sweet over the box and made the box disappear. Then she walked to a bigger box and opened it to revealed Lola and Lana who have switched clothes. Both twins found were disgusted by the fact they were wearing different clothes.

Kristen placed Luan in a box and separated in three. "Some assembly required." Luan joked. "Get it?"

Kristen placed Leni in a box and sawed her in half. "I can't feel my legs!" Leni shouted.

"Thank you all! You've been a great audience." Kristen bowed while the 22 Louds and her siblings all cheered for her.

"To be honest. You're way better than Kody." said Lynn (girl).

"I would of excepted Kristen to escape from a death trap." Lana said.

"I'm not ready for that yet." said Kristen.

"So are these guys staying here?" Kyle asked.

"Yes. For two to three weeks." Levi stated.

"Don't worry Kyle just pretend like we're not here." said Leni.

"Great, ten more girls." Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Kyle, be nice!" Katniss exclaimed.

"I know. I know." said Kyle.

"Hey don't worry. You got me, you won't be the only boy in the Kent Mansion." Lincoln chuckled.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. It's gonna be cool hanging out with you." said Kyle.

"Hey Kyle if you want me and Lincoln are hanging out tomorrow. You wanna hang?" Linka asked.

"I got nothing better to do, so sure." said Kyle.

"Anyway it's getting late we'll see you guys tomorrow." said Loki.

"See you tomoorrow Levi." Lisa stated.

"And to you my female counterpart." Levi replied.

The Louds of this universe leave the Kent manor and walk back to the Loud house.

 **I would like to** **thank** **Ben10man for the magic show and that magic trick**. **Please** **review and stay frosty.**


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Lincoln and Lisa stepped outside of the Kent Manor, wearing sunglasses and hats. "So what's with the disguises?" Kyle asked.

"So we don't cause attention to ourselves." said Lisa.

"Can't you guys say that you're clones made by Levi?" Kyle suggested as the trio walked to the Loud house.

"First off human cloning is impossible, besides we're along way from human cloning." Lisa explained.

"Spare me the details." Kyle rolled his eyes.

Lisa rings the doorbell and Loni opens the door. "Hey Loni." Lincoln greeted.

Loni grabs Lincoln by the shirt and readies his arm. "Who are you? And how do you know my name?" Loni demanded some answers.

"Loni! It's me Lincoln." Lincoln said as he lightly tipped his sunglasses showing his eyes.

"Oh hey Lincoln. I barley recognize you with that disguise." Loni said as he put Lincoln down.

"Thanks." Lincoln replied.

"Hey Lincoln." Linka greeted and walked downstairs.

"Greetings female counterpart." Levi greeted.

"Levi! She has a name!" Loni snapped at his little brother.

"He's just stating my status." said Lisa.

"Oh." Loni replied.

"Anyway, I managed to get some of the parts, but we may need to get some new parts." Levi said.

"Very well. Where do we start?" Lisa asked as she walked with Levi.

"Ready to go?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah, see ya Loni!" Linka said as she walked out the door.

"If anything bad happens to Linka." Loni glared at Lincoln. "Something bad will happen to you. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it." Lincoln replied in fear.

"Cool!" Loni replied in a joyful tone. "Have fun!"

* * *

Later that day, Lane and Luan are in Lane and Luke's room, but something catches her eye, it was a dummy that's wearing a light blue sweater, with a red flower on the left side of the chest, a dark blue skirt, yellow shoes and a yellow bow in her hair. "I see that you found Mrs. Coconuts." said Lane.

"She looks like just Mr. Coconuts." Luan realized.

"So your partner is a boy?" Lane asked.

"Yes. I wish I brought Mr. Coconuts along with me." said Luan.

"I bet Mrs. Coconuts and Mr. Coconuts wood get a log." Lane laughed and Luan laughed as well. Then Lane picked up Mrs. Coconuts. "Oh hi. Lane who's the new girl? You're not replacing me Lane?" Lane spoke through the puppet. "No, Mrs. Coconuts. This is Luan Loud." Lane replied,

"I'm Lane's counterpart from another dimension." Luan stated.

"Holy cow! Another dimension?" Lane spoke as Mrs. Coconuts. "Levi's counterpart built a portal and she'll be here for 2 to 3 weeks." said Lane.

"I'll be sticking around." Luan joked and Lane laughed at Luan's joke.

"Good one Luan!" Lane chuckled. Then Mrs. Coconuts turned to the readers. "This is going to be a long 2 to 3 weeks." Lane spoke through the puppet.

* * *

Meanwhile Linka, Lincoln and Kyle are at the Gus' game and grub, where Lincoln sees a 11 year old African-American girl with freckles on her face, black Afro with a blue ribbon in it, wearing a yellow short-sleeved dress with a single horizontal white stripe going down the middle, she also has purple hooped earrings and black shoes. " _Hmm. That must be Clyde's counterpart._ " Lincoln said in his mind.

"Hey Linka, Kyle." She greeted.

"Hey Claire." Linka and Kyle greeted.

"Um hi." Lincoln greeted.

"I don't think we met before." said Claire.

"Oh I'm" Lincoln was about to Introduce himself until Kyle interrupts him.

"My cousin, Grant Kent." said Kyle. "He's visiting from California. Enjoying Royal Woods dude?"

"It's a great place." Lincoln replied.

"I'm Claire, nice to meet you." Claire greeted. "Um you know you don't have to wear your sunglasses indoors."

"Um actually I have to wear them." said Lincoln.

"Why?" Claire asked.

"He's really sensitive to lights. His sunglasses are prescription." said Kyle.

"Yeah, I didn't know that either." said Linka.

"Are you sure you can handle video games?" Claire asked.

"Yeah I can handle it." Lincoln replied.

* * *

Meanwhile both Lynns are at the basketball court playing basketball. Lynn (girl) is wearing a pair sunglasses and a baseball cap. Lynn (girl) is dribbling the ball while Lynn (boy) is blocking her change to shoot. "What you got?! What you got?!" Lynn (boy) shouted.

Lynn (girl) managed to get past her male counterpart, then jumps in the air and does a slam dunk. "Score!" Lynn (girl) shouted.

"Not bad, for a girl." said Lynn (boy).

"What's that suppose to mean?" Lynn (girl) questions Lynn (boy).

Lynn (boy) realized that he must of made his female counterpart mad. "Well, what I mean is. That you did a great slam dunk and I don't usually see girls play basketball." Lynn (boy) panicked.

Lynn (girl) chuckles lightly. "I'm just messing with ya." She said.

"Ok good. I thought you were gonna punch me in the face." Lynn (boy) said.

"To be honest. It's great playing sports with someone." said Lynn (girl). "My sisters and brother are not even interested in sports."

"Not even Lincoln?" Lynn (boy) asked.

"Nah, he reads comics in his underwear and plays video games." said Lynn (girl).

"Linka does those things too." Lynn (boy) replied. "Me and my brothers love playing hockey and Dutch ovens."

"I envy you other Lynn." said Lynn (girl). "You have siblings that play hockey and do Dutch ovens, none of my sisters never play sports. But Lincoln did give me a Dutch oven when I was bunking in his room. Gotta give him props for that. Oh by the way since when did Lars get bats?"

"Beats me? Does Lucy have bats?" Lynn (boy) asked.

"Nope. I hope." Lynn (girl) replied. "But next basket, loser has to pay for meatball subs!"

"You're on!" Lynn (boy) replied and resumed their game.

* * *

Back at Gus' game and grub, Lincoln and Linka are playing Road Warrior 2. "Aw man both of them are low on health!" said Claire.

"It can be anyone's game." said Kyle.

But Linka's character performs a uppercut on Lincoln's character, knocking him out. "Player two wins!" The game said.

"You did good Linka." said Lincoln offering a handshake.

"Why thank you, Grant." Linka said as she shook Lincoln's hand.

"You did your best man." said Kyle. "I'm up against Claire."

"Bring it on rich boy." Claire replied and the two began to play, while Lincoln and Linka talked.

"One question. Did you let me win?" Linka asked.

Lincoln's eyes widened at Linka's question. "Um I um." Lincoln stammered.

Linka chuckled and said. "I'm kidding. You don't do a that for your girlfriend." said Linka.

"How did you know about Ronnie Anne?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm you from another dimension remember? We have the same likes, dislikes, personality and traits." said Linka.

"Oh yeah." said Lincoln. "Wait you read comic books the same way I do?"

"Yes, but sometimes I read comics fully clothed." Linka whispered.

"Ok then." Lincoln replied awkwardly.

"Hey you!" Lincoln turned around and he sees a 11 year old Latino boy with short dark hair, freckles on his cheeks, wearing a purple hoodie, dark blue pants, blue socks and dark shoes, and he glared at Lincoln.

"Ron Andy?" Linka asked.

"What are you doing with my girl punk?" Ron Andy asked.

"Oh man this is not good." said Lincoln.

" _Did Ron Andy called me his girl? Wow!_ " Linka thought and showed her dreamily eyes.

 **How will Lincoln get out of this one? Will he survive Ron Andy's wraith? Find out next time. I like to thank comicman for Lincoln and Linka hanging out and Ron Andy getting angry at Lincoln. Please review and stay frosty.**


	6. Chapter 6

Ron Andy glares at Lincoln and cracks his knuckles and walked towards him. "It's not what you think man." said Lincoln.

"You're stealing my girl punk!" said Ron Andy.

"Dude, calm down." said Kyle.

"Stay out of this Kyle!" Ron Andy shouted. "Stay away from Linka!" Lincoln managed to dodged Ron Andy's punch. Then Lincoln grabs Ron Andy's hoodie and pulls it over his head. "What the heck?!"

"Thank you Lynn." Lincoln said to himself and then knees Ron Andy in the chest. But Ron Andy breaks free and puts his shirt back on.

"That's it you're a dead man!" Ron Andy shouted as he tackled Lincoln to the ground, Ron Andy raised his fist, ready to punch Lincoln.

"Let me explain!" Lincoln exclaimed. "I'm Kyle's cousin and I wasn't hitting on Linka!"

"But I saw Linka whispering something in your ear." said Ron Andy.

"It's a secret that only he can keep." said Linka. "It's very personal and he was about to tell me his secret."

"Yeah." Lincoln replied.

"What's the secret?" Ron Andy asked.

"It's very personal and I don't want you to know." said Linka.

"Plus I have a girlfriend back home." said Lincoln.

Ron Andy sighs in relief after hearing that. "Ok good. For a second there I thought you were stealing Linka from me."

"No. Like I said before I have a girlfriend." said Lincoln.

"Is she pretty?" Ron Andy asked which caused Linka to give him a dirty look.

" _Did he just asked me about Ronnie Anne?_ " Lincoln thought. " _Gross_!"

"Why?! Are you hitting on my girl!" Lincoln threatened.

"What no! I was just asking." Ron Andy replied.

"You think his girlfriend is prettier then me?" Linka demanded to know.

"I was just asking Linka." Ron Andy replied. "No need to get angry."

"I think he had enough Linka." said Lincoln.

"You're right Grant. You're off the hook Ronny." Linka chuckled.

"Don't call me Ronny." Ron Andy exclaimed.

"I'm only kidding Ron Andy." said Linka. "But still you're here, are you ready to get your butt kicked in dance battle?"

"You're on babe!" Ron Andy replied and the two walked to the Dance Battle machine.

Then Kyle walked up to Lincoln and asked. "Why didn't you tell him the truth?"

"You wanted me to tell him that I'm a gender swap version of his girlfriend?" Lincoln asked.

"Good point." Kyle replied.

* * *

Back at the Loud House, Leni and Loni are in the living room and Loni was showing Leni his suit designs. Leni flipped through Loni's notepad, while Loni gets nervous. "So what do you think?" Loni asked.

"These are like tots cool tuxes." Leni answered.

"Thanks I was inspired by the suits the secret agents wear." said Loni. "Along with the millionaires who are also superheroes."

"I'm mostly into making dresses. My sisters sometimes like them, and maybe Lincoln." said Leni.

"That's lucky. My brothers make fun of me for designing suits." Loni sighed. "Except for Linka."

"Well I think they're great." said Leni. "And I'm a girl."

"You really think so?" Loni asked.

"Like tots. I can see a cute guy wearing these." said Leni.

"Thanks Leni." said Loni.

"Don't mention it." said Leni.

"Maybe can I show you this new suit I've been working on." said Loni as he grabbed his notepad and showed Leni the new suit.

* * *

Meanwhile in the garage, Luna and Luke are playing their guitars, just then the garage door opens, Lexx walks into the garage and unplugs the guitars from the amps. "Hey what was that for?!" Luna asked.

"Lola and I are trying to talk, but your music is ruining it." said Lexx.

"What are you two doing? A tea party?" Luke laughed.

"No! We're talking about our trophies." said Lola.

"Showing off your talent show trophies?" Luke asked with a sly smile.

"Talent show?" Luna asked. "Oh wait, Lola enters in pageants, so you do talent shows."

"Yes, I have two talents, rhythmic gymnastics and say ten movie quotes in under 1 minute." said Lexx.

"Which is incredibly sissy by the way." said Luke.

"It's in the Olympics!" Lexx snapped at his older brother.

"Plus men compete in this sport." Lola added.

"Do you see Lynn competing in that sport?" Luke asked.

"Which one? Our brother or the other Lynn?" Lexx asked.

"Our brother." said Luke.

"I highly doubt that." Lars replied right behind Lola and Lexx. The four Louds all scream at Lars' appearing act.

"Lynn playing that sport yeah right." Lucy agreed, and the four Louds scream again.

"Lars!" Lexx and Luke both shouted.

"Lucy!" Luna and Lola both shouted.

"Get to use to it." said Lucy.

"Yeah." Lars agreed.

"What do guys want?" Lexx asked.

"We wrote this poem called spit image." said Lars as he took out a piece of paper and when he looks up he sees that his brothers and their counterparts are gone.

"Sigh." Lucy and Lars both said.

* * *

Lana and Leif are in Leif's and Lexx's room, where Lana sees Leif feeding his pet lizards. "Something wrong Lana?" Leif asked.

"I just miss my pets." said Lana. "Your pets are cool, but they're not the same."

"They are but they're different genders." Leif replied.

"I know, I just miss them. Especially Izzie." said Lana.

"That's a bummer. Tell you what you can hang around my pets any time you want." said Leif.

"Thanks Leif." said Lana. "I'll take good care of them like they were my own pets. Well they are but in another dimension."

"Toilet's clogged!" Lori shouted from the bathroom.

"Time to bring out big Bertha!" Leif shouted as he ran to get his tools.

"Need a help?" Lana asked.

"Nah I'm good." Leif stated.

 **Originally I was going to have Ron Andy find out about the Prime Louds, but that's too early for that. Well I was thinking about having the 22 Louds go on some misadventures while Lisa and Levi work on the portal. Please review and all that.**


	7. Chapter 7

Loki and Lori are sitting on the couch watching tv until Lori broke the silence. "So, if you're me in this Dimension that means you date a counterpart of Bobby?" Lori asked.

"Who's Bobby?" Loki asked.

"My boyfriend." Lori replied.

"Oh you mean Bebe." said Loki. "Yeah she's my girlfriend, and she's Ron Andy's sister."

"Wait Rob Andy?" Lori questioned until she figured out. "Of course alternate dimension. Ron Andy is Ronnie Anne's counterpart." She face palmed.

"Well duh. I just didn't like the fact that he bullied Linka." said Loki.

"What do you mean?" Lori asked.

"He bullied Linka, and punched her in the face." said Loki.

"That's because Ron Andy is a boy and boys have a weird way of saying I like you." Lori explained.

"Yeah but he had no right to do that." Loki replied. "I wanted to beat that guy but I didn't want to get Bebe angry."

"So true." said Lori. "Bobby broke up with me when Lincoln made Ronnie Anne cry."

"Same thing that happened to me." Loki added.

Then they heard someone knocking on the door. "Hey Loki woki! Guess who?" Bebe said from behind the front door.

"Bebe!" Loki jolted. "Quick hide!" Loki told Lori. Lori ran into the kitchen.

Loki opened the door to see a 17 years old Latino girl with dark hair that reaches her shoulders with a dark green hair band, wearing a white t shirt with a green unbuttoned shirt over it, dark blue shorts, brown shoes and white earrings. "Hey babe." Loki greeted. "What brings you here?"

"I came to surprise you." said Bebe. "Ron Andy is at the arcade, so I figured I hang out with my man."

"Well some of my bros are still here." Loki stated.

"I can handle them. I have a little brother remember." said Bebe.

Loki let his girlfriend inside and they both sat on the couch. Lori was in the kitchen and making sure Bebe doesn't see her. "Come on Lori, think of something." She whispered to herself.

Bebe sat on the same spot where Lori sat and she felt something weird. "This couch feels weird." Bebe stated as she fidgeted on the couch cushion.

Loki sat down on the couch next to his girlfriend. "This couch is old Bebe. It has some weird spots." Loki replied.

Then Bebe's phone vibrated and she picked it up. "Huh looks like Ron Andy ran into Linka, Claire, and Kyle at the arcade." said Bebe. "Along with Kyle's cousin."

Loki's eyes widened after what Bebe said. "That must be Lincoln posing as Kyle's cousin. If Ron Andy beats him up, Lori will turn him into a human pretzel." Loki thought.

"Loki are you okay?" Bebe asked.

"Oh I'm fine." Loki lied. "Never better."

Bebe got suspicious she saw sweat coming down his face. "Are you hiding something Loki?"

"What?! No!" Loki replied. "I would never hide anything from you babe."

Bebe hears vibrating and checks her phone, but there was no new notifications. "That wasn't my phone." said Bebe. She heard the vibration muffled between the couch cushions, she digs in and finds Lori's phone. "Loki? Who's phone is this?"

"Um." Loki replied.

"Is this a another girl's phone?" Bebe asked.

Lori just her pockets only to find that her phone wasn't there. "Oh no." She whispered.

"That must be Luke's girlfriend's phone." Loki lied.

"Ok first off I know for a fact that Luke doesn't have a girlfriend and second who is this girl!?" Bebe asked and she gasped. "Are you cheating on me?"

"I would never cheat on you!" said Loki.

"Then who's phone this is?" Bebe demanded an answered.

"I can explain everything." said Loki.

Leni walked downstairs and she sees Bebe, her eyes widened in fear. Bebe sees Leni and glares at her. "It's her phone?!" Bebe growled.

"What do you mean? Leni asked. "That's Lori's phone."

"Lori?" Bebe looked at Loki with the deadliest look in her eyes. "Who's Lori? How long have you've been seeing her? And do you love her more then me?"

Before Loki could give an answer the front door opens and Linka, Lincoln, Ron Andy, Kyle, and Claire enter the house. Claire sees Loki and right on cue her nose bleeds. "Error! Error! Error!" Claire stated as a robot and fainted.

"Wow just like Clyde." said Leni.

"Who's Clyde?" Ron Andy asked.

"Ron Andy, Loki is cheating on me!" Bebe said with her voice breaking.

"He's what?!" Ron Andy exclaimed.

"I'm not cheating on you!" Loki replied.

"Then who is this skank who owns this phone?!" Bebe shouted with tears streaming down her face.

"Lori is not a skank. Tell her Lincoln." Leni said.

"Leni!" Lincoln shouted.

"His name is Grant." Ron Andy replied.

"No, it's Lincoln." Leni replied.

"Ok, who's Lori? And is that kid's name is Lincoln or Grant?" Bebe asked.

Linka sighs and decided to do the right thing. "Bebe, Loki is not cheating on you. Lori is Loki's counterpart from another dimension." said Linka.

"I heard better lies than Loni. But Linka I thought you were my friend, the sister I never had and that's your answer!" said Bebe.

"She's telling the truth." Lincoln replied as he took off his sunglasses and hat. Bebe and Ron Andy's eyes widened and gasped.

"You just look just like Linka, but a boy." said Bebe.

"So let me get this straight you're from another dimension?" Ron Andy asked.

"Yeah, so are my sisters." said Lori as she walked out of the kitchen. Bebe's eyes widened again and she fainted after seeing a gender swap version of his boyfriend.

* * *

Bebe began to wake up and she sees Loki and Ron Andy. "Loki? Oh thank goodness you're here!" She jolted up and hugged Loki. "I had this horrible nightmare where you cheated on me, and you were a girl."

"Actually Bebe. That wasn't a dream." said Lincoln with his sisters by his side.

"You're not real!" Bebe exclaimed.

"Actually they are." said Levi as he, his brothers and sister walk in.

"So can are they clones?" Ron Andy asked.

"No, Lincoln and his sisters are our counterparts from another dimension." said Levi.

"Would you mind explaining us how did they came here?" Bebe asked.

"Of course Bebe, you see." Lisa began.

"Give us the short and easy to understand take." said Ron Andy.

Lisa sighs in defeat. "Very well." said Lisa.

"But shouldn't we wait for Claire." said Bebe.

"Kyle took her home and he's explaining it to her." said Linka.

"Yes, let me begin." Lisa said.

5 minutes later

"And that's what happened." Lisa finished.

"So let me get this straight. You built a portal to other dimensions?" Ron Andy asked.

"Correct, Levi did the same as well. But he dismantled it and with my help we're rebuilding the portal." Lisa replied. "Which would take two to three weeks to built."

"True but with my female dimensional counterpart's help, the portal will be built a little faster." said Levi.

"Well that's good." said Lynn (girl)

"So are you guys all staying here?" Ron Andy asked.

"They're staying at the Kents until they go home." Linka replied.

"Well that's good." said Bebe. "I thought you guys would be sharing the same rooms?"

"My coffin isn't big enough for me and Lucy." said Lars.

"Plus the bathroom is a mess!" Lola cringed.

"Does the princess need her throne to be shiny so she can she her face?" Ron Andy snickered and Lane laughed until Lola gave Lane a dirty look.

"Sorry." Lane said.

"Wait that means in their dimension, I'm a boy and my brother is a girl." said Bebe.

"Gross I asked if she was cute." Ron Andy cringed.

The Loud brothers, minus Lincoln all laugh at Ron Andy's action, until Bebe glares at the bros and they stop laughing. "Sorry babe." Loki said.

"Listen Bebe, I would I never cheat my boo boo bear. Besides me and Loki? That would literally be weird and gross." Lori explained and the 21 Louds all agreed.

"Even from another dimension the pet names are still cheesy." said Ron Andy.

"You and Linka are going to give each other nicknames sooner or later." said Lori.

"Yeah right!" Linka and Ron Andy replied.

"We should get going Ron." said Bebe as she got off the couch.

"Alright then." said Ron Andy.

"But you can't tell anyone about this. It's our secret." said Levi.

"We got it." said Ron Andy.

"Maybe we should hang out sometime Lori?" Bebe suggested.

"Um sure." Lori replied.

"Great, see ya." said Bebe as she and Ron Andy left the Loud house.


	8. Chapter 8

It has been a week since the Prime Louds have arrived in Genderbent dimension, some of them miss their own dimension, Lisa and Levi are halfway there.

Lola enters the Loud house. "Hey boys!"' Lola greeted. But she sees Lynn (boy) picking his nose with his big toe.

"I got a big one." Lynn (boy) said.

"Ew! Lynn, show a little class!" Lola shouted.

Lynn took his big toe out of his nose. "Just what I need another Linka in the house." Lynn (boy) groaned.

"Well you have ladies walking in your house and you should show some respect, like Lexx." Lola explained.

Lexx exit the kitchen with a jar of peanut butter in his hands, and he put his finger in it and eats the peanut butter on his finger. But he noticed Lola in the room. "Peanut butter?" Lexx offered and smiled nervously.

"Did you just put your finger in that peanut butter?" Lola asked showing no anger.

Levi and Lisa are in Levi's and Leon's room, they were working on the portal with sweat dropping from Levi's brow as he wiped it.

"So, how do you feel about nuclear-" Lisa began as Levi cut her off.

"I have never tampered with nuclear radiation and I never will," Levi said.

"What?" Lisa asked.

"You mean you have?" Levi asked as Lisa twiddled her hands and nodded. Levi then face-palmed himself at that. "Lisa, I would never dare touch something like that. Just because I'm a genius doesn't mean I'm a madman."

"But think of what you can do with your knowledge," Lisa said.

"I do," Levi stated as he folded his arms. "But knowledge isn't wisdom without control. Why do you think I dismantled my original portal to begin with. What kind of unfortunate implications it would have had. The only reason I'm helping you rebuild it now is so we can send you home."

"Then what's your power source your brother Lynn on a treadmill?" Lisa asked.

"Well at least I don't put my life in danger. Look at Marie Curie, she may have discovered radiation but it killed her slowly!" Levi explained. "I would of used a radiation suit!"

"Relax nothing but happened to me. Well except for this." Lisa revealed her wig, showed her sixth toe, and her denatures to Levi. Levi ran to the bathroom and puked in the toilet.

"She's insane!" Levi groaned. "And she's destroying her health!"

"You ok little dude?" Luna asked.

"No your little sister shows me her sixth toe!" Levi shouted.

"Oh yeah that's freaky and gross." said Luna. "But not as gross when I did that stage dive and got a broken arm. It was so broken in three different places." Levi continued to barf in the toilet.

Lincoln is downstairs in the living room reading some of Linka's comic books. "Levi saw Lisa's sixth toe." Lincoln said as he tried to ignore the sound of Levi puking.

Linka walked downstairs with her purse on her shoulder. "We'll see you boys and girls later. Going to the mall with Bebe and Lori!" Linka said and opened the door and she sees Ron Andy about to knock on the door. "Hey Ron Andy."

"Hey Linka. I was wondering if you want to hang out at the Gus' game n Gurb, just you and me." Ron Andy offered.

"Sorry Ron, but I'm meeting Lori and Bebe at the mall." said Linka. "Why don't you hang out with Lincoln?"

"Hang out with boy you? I don't know it would be weird." said Ron Andy.

"Look I think you guys got off the wrong foot, I think you should make up with root beer and shoot BB guns!" Linka replied.

"I don't have a BB gun." Ron Andy stated.

"Just have fun you two." said Linka and walked out the door.

Ron Andy looked and sees Lincoln reading a Ace Savy comic. Ron Andy sighs and decides to get it over with. "Hey Lincoln." Ron Andy said.

"What is it?" Lincoln asked and closed the comic book and placed it on the table.

"Well I was thinking you and I got off on the wrong foot. I was thinking we can go to Gus' game and grub, play some games, and break bread." Ron Andy suggested. "With cheese, tomato sauce and toppings."

"Ewww! Lisa has a sixth toe!" Lexx shouted from upstairs.

"I got nothing else to do." said Lincoln. "Besides I need to get away from my brothers and sisters."

"Come with me and I help you escape the madness." Ron Andy said.

"Let's just go." Lincoln said and put his hat and sunglasses on.

 **Sorry if it was short, but it was all I can think of. I would like to thank Ben10man for the scene where Levi and Lisa talk. Please review.**


End file.
